


Flower talk

by gnsmk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnsmk/pseuds/gnsmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya knows too much about flowers, Shizuo knows too little, and I butcher Japanese valentine traditions by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower talk

“Here.”

The gruff voice pulled Izaya from his trance, blinking away the words he’d been immersed in as he turned his head away from the screen.

“Shizu-chan, what a pleasant surprise,” the small from of concentration dropped away, replaced by a smirk. “I suppose Namie let you in? I really must have words…”

“Here,” Shizuo said again, thrusting forward a handful of-

“Flowers? You shouldn’t have,” the raven haired man drawled as he took in the bunch clutched in a first that belonged to a red faced man. “Really…”

“After all the fuss you kicked up last year?” Shizuo snorted. “Like I want a repeat of that.”

“Ah, but this year…” Izaya swept a hand to indicate the far edge of his desk, “This year I haven’t been forgotten, see? Chocolates from my admirers left at the door, even a small package from Saki, aren’t I lucky!”

“As if you could get admirers,” came the scoff.

The information broker grinned, “not everyone hates me as much as you think, Shizu-chan. In fact, you could say some even admire me… and I am pretty easy on the eye.”

Shizuo decided he didn’t need words to go with the disbelieving look he gave his lover. 

“As for flowers,” Izaya continued cheerfully, “Shiki-san had a simply wonderful bouquet sent over,” he failed to mention that the older man had probably only done so to save himself another phone call after last year, “such a deep red to these roses, I think they match my eyes. Maybe he was thinking of those few months back when I was a teen, though it can’t have been my eyes he was most interested-“

The vase fell to the floor, promptly smashing and scattering its contents across the polished floorboards. The hand not in possession of a fistful of stems slid back into a pocket as Shizuo blinked at the mess, as if he were just surprised as Izaya was at the relocation of the flowers.

“So do you want them or not?”

Izaya finally focused on the bunch, it could hardly be called a bouquet in that sorry state, of flowers Shizuo had bought with him.

“Carnations,” he mussed. “To cheap for roses?”

“’m not spending that much on dead plants.” Brutish logic.

“Tsk, don’t think I’m worth it? Perhaps you ought to be banned from my bed for a few nights. Although the meaning…” Izaya tapped a finger to his chin, there was a twinkle in his eye Shizuo didn’t like. “Roses simply mean true love, the red ones at least. But do you know about red carnations, Shizu-chan? … no, of course you don’t. _Deep_ romantic love, my heart aches for you…” his eyes rose to Shizuo’s rapidly colouring face, a taunting smirk on his lips, “Oh my, why didn’t you tell me before?”

Shizuo turned on his heel and headed back towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going now? I don’t get flowers after all?”

“To get weeds,” the blonde grunted, “anything except these.”

“I wonder what you’ll bring back, hm? Beauty? A promise? Flirtation? Pleasure, perhaps?”

“Grass!” Shizuo barked.

“ _Submission,_ ” Izaya purred out in reply, grinning at the way the blondes back stiffened.

“Nothing then! Stupid to think a flea would like anything-“

“You forgot something,” the interruption sounded all too innocent. “Getting forgetful in your old age?”

“What are you-?” Shizuo turned, and caught sight of a small box sat on the corner of the desk. No frills or bows or anything, merely a white cardboard box with the name of the local patisserie stamped on the side. “… what’s that?”

“Why don’t you come and see~” Izaya sang.

Shizuo approached the desk with an almost amusing level of caution, placing down the flowers and their battered stems near Izaya’s keyboard. He eyed the box suspiciously before flicking the lid of the box open to reveal an artery clogging mound of pastry and cream, topped with a strawberry.

Izaya didn’t bother to hide the smug look that crossed his face as Shizuo’s grumpy expression lightened. He turned to busy himself with the tidying of the flowers on his desk, attempting to straighten them and make them at least somewhat presentable.

“… hey Izaya,” Shizuo plucked the strawberry off the top, “what does strawberry mean?”

Izaya glanced up from the carnations. There was a long pause.

“It means shut up and eat your cake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Google told me that strawberries were the fruit of love okay.


End file.
